The Weird Luxray - One-Shot Story
by gueststar123
Summary: This is based on a infamous story on another site. What happens to Kris, a pink Luxray with a mustache, when trying out the God-Machine for the first time, a device that can permits you to travel anywhere through time and space? Has she discovered the right place to conquer? Read it to find out!


"I swear, when I get my hands on that-", a pink like lion-figure roared, shaking the trees, to the roots of the ground. She panted, catching her breath and stomped upon a poor violet. Then she started to attack an innocent tree, which happens to have a family of Ratatas.

So yeah, somehow out of nowhere, a pale human girl happened to be strolling by when she saw some weird thunder coming out of the forest. So, naturally, she dialed on her cell phone, to call the Rangers. They are, like, the only ones who could totally solve this mystery. The girl, as being a NPC, stood there, doing nothing. Like, nothing.

"You." the pink Luxray pointed towards the purple rats. "Are going to tell me where I am and where I can get food. Or else." She shot out a small spark of electricity out of her paw, demonstrating how powerful she can be. There were about five of them, three newly hatched, one who fainted dead away and another stammering like an idiot.

The lioness gave a pitiful sigh, regarding how these idiots were not going to help her. She turned her back on them and began trotting away. She soon stopped as she saw a familiar figure up ahead of her. At least, it did look familiar. She growled, bounded, and pounced on that figure.

"You. Are. Going. To. Give. Me. An. Explanation. NOW!" she threatens, holding her claw near the figure's face. It didn't reply or any movement at all (well, it did blink). A moment went by. And another one. Then another minute. Then another-

"Please don't tell me I'm stuck in a world with idiots!" she moaned and got off in what she concluded to be one of those humans. Her eyes rolled, as she made sure that the human that was lying on the ground reacted. The result was the same.

Eh, right, progress. One of the hero-like Rangers appeared, to rescue the poor girl that happened to have no particular wounds. There was a brief dialogue, too brief to be to have importance to be written here. The "hero" walked, that's right, walked, to the poor flower, the tree, and the Ratatas. Something uninteresting happened! For no reason whatsoever, the rats were completely healed and motioned stuff. It took five minutes to the Ranger figure out, after a Courage the Cowardly Dog act, what had happened in a space of thirty seconds.

Back to Kris, which, by the way, is a pink Luxray. Did I mention she had a moustache? Right, right… Anyway, she happened to end up in a town, also filled with lots of humans and other Pokémon! Except to some, who were always in the trash. This fact creped out Kris, thinking that they were dead. Except that they were not, just rummaging for food. This fact disgusted Kris.

"Author, unless you're going to butcher my story, I suggest to keep it in line."

Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess.

~This story has been interrupted for a short while. Please hold.~

After talking to a Drowzee, which seems to be the only Pokémon capable to hold a conversation that made sense, Kris gathered that she was, indeed, in another world. She bided farewell to the person who was kind enough to stay for a while before running off and hitting against a wall. Kris was VERY thankful that she wasn't even born I this world.  
She strolled along bored, wishing to be anywhere but here. When she happened to pass by the same building for a third time, she thought "Why not?" and walked calmly like a true predator towards it (actually, she squeaked and ran away at the first time, when the automatic door opened, but don't tell her that! She'll break my other leg). Inside was a party of some sort, filled with a cake and a half, decorated by peanuts, sausages and chips too. One person was holding a ninja latté and was hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia, but that's not relevant to the story.

What was relevant is that all screamed "SHINY!" and began holding up some sort of device, each one of them with different colors. The devices, which looked like some kind of top to Kris, began circling around her. Although some crashed into each other causing mini-explosions. The Luxray sighed and swatted the annoying little machines, breaking them easily. A bunch of people were crying now, saying "My beautiful Device! Ruined! Where the heck is a Magnemite when you need one? PROFESSAH, I solved the puzzle!"

After five minutes of confusion, a person motioned Kris to follow her. Kris decided that it was best to do that, since this scene made no sense to her. A moment after, the person turned to her.

"Sorry about that. The way home to your portal is over there. "  
Before Kris could demand more information, the person pushed her with mighty strength, causing her to knock out.

"Oh dear. I should really learn how to control my muscles." it scratched its long ears and hopped in the portal too.


End file.
